


Ten Years

by coopbastian



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After not speaking to each other for ten years, Hunter and Sebastian meet again at their high school reunion with complicated and intense feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Years

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on tumblr, originally prompted "meeting again at a high school reunion au."

It wouldn't be until a couple hours well into the party that Hunter would realize he's been purposefully avoiding a certain somebody.

He didn't mean to attend his high school reunion with the specific goal on avoiding this certain somebody the entire time--it's just that every time he sees the certain somebody with the great hair and toothy grin, his mouth make the words for him to excuse himself and his legs are already moving into another room before he could even think about it. 

As he's realizing that he's avoiding this somebody on purpose, Hunter finds a much more secluded room in the school to catch his breath. He gathers his thoughts so that he doesn't get sick purely from the confusing and overwhelming feelings that are suddenly hitting him from every possible angle. 

It's been ten years. Ten years since Sebastian Smythe, his best friend (in the most simplest term), told Hunter he loved him, and Hunter ran. Ten years since they have spoken to each other, besides the numerous attempts Sebastian has made to contact Hunter by texts and phone calls and emails for the first two years.

Ten years and not a day has gone by without Hunter thinking about Sebastian.

Except for, of course, today at his Dalton reunion.   

He doesn't know why he thought Sebastian wouldn't show up. Sebastian was never one to eagerly show his best school spirit, he hardly participated in school activities besides glee club and lacrosse, and he's been clear of his dislike for Dalton and its students and faculty.

But Hunter knew that Sebastian liked the school and the people in it more than he lead on. 

So it shouldn't have been a surprise to see him in his best (and probably most expensive) suite and tie, bantering with old classmates and smiling--genuinely _smiling_ \--nonstop when he's surrounded by the Warblers. 

The sight almost makes Hunter's heart ache. 

If Sebastian had spotted him sometime during the event, Hunter has no clue, as he keeps moving room to room and hiding in groups of people and making small talk with his back turned to try to blend in. 

And somehow, someway, Hunter ends up in the complete silence and emptiness of the library on the third floor. He takes a deep breath, and downs the rest of the champagne he's been carrying around.  _I should've left_ , he thinks to himself,  _I should've made my way out the goddamn door_. 

Perhaps he could hide out here for the rest of the evening. If only champagne could be served up here...

Hunter decides to take a look around to get his mind off of the man who's probably looking for him downstairs. Or maybe he isn't looking for him at all, and maybe he's moved on and forgotten about Hunter. 

He concentrates on the library, not wanting to think about it. Luckily, the place hasn't changed except for the updated computers and furniture. He wonders if Mrs. Miller is still the librarian, strict but friendly as ever. 

"Miller doesn't work here anymore, if you're wondering," a voice rings out, making Hunter jump in his skin. "She's retired--traveling around Europe, or that's what I've last heard." 

Hunter turns, his heart beating faster once he's recognize who that voice belonged to. 

"I knew you'd wonder about Mrs. Miller," Sebastian continues, keeping himself at a safe distance, which Hunter thinks is best at the moment. "Actually, I knew you'd be up here. The library has always been your favorite hideout, and I always called you a weirdo for it." 

"What are you doing here, Sebastian?" Hunter asks, his voice more stern than he intended to. It's been so long since he's said Sebastian's name out loud, it feels...unfamiliar, as if he shouldn't have said it all.

Sebastian gestures to his outfit. "Same reason as you, I hope," he tells him. "Unless you came to ask Miller for her hand, in which case, I'm sorry I brought the bad news." 

Hunter lets out a huff. How can Sebastian be so calm? How can he just...speak so easily when Hunter ran from him and his feelings ten years ago? 

"Don't you want to hit me?" Hunter says before he could stop himself. 

He could see the corner of Sebastian's lips turning up slightly as he takes a few steps forward, but Hunter doesn't move away from him. 

"Do you want me to?" Sebastian says, getting closer to Hunter. His hands are in his pockets and his eyes staring straight at Hunter, making him feel the same emotions he felt years and years ago. 

"Not fair..." Hunter mutters under his breath, and Sebastian raises his eyebrows in confusion. "It's not fair," he says loudly this time, "that you're being your confident and relaxed self as always, and I'm standing here, being a scared dumbass and expecting you to hit me because-- _ten years!_ I ignored you for ten years, Sebastian, when we've--we have done things and...doesn't that bother you? Doesn't that make you--" 

Suddenly he feels a pair of lips on his, cutting him off. _What the hell?!_ What the hell is happening and why is it happening? Too many things start to run through Hunter's head and then he's realized that he should probably pull back from the kiss.

"The fuck, Sebastian?" Hunter exclaims, catching his breath. "Seriously? Are you--" 

"I know, Hunt, I know," Sebastian tells him calmly, his hands going up to rest on Hunter's shoulders--for some reason, the simple, soft touch is making him less intense. "Just...let's talk later, yeah?" 

_Talk later?_ Hunter nervously bites his lip, part of him wanting to do what he says and the other part is telling him to think about this...to not take in Sebastian's appearance, like _really_ take it in...to not let his eyes wander to Sebastian's lips... 

"Kiss me," is all Sebastian tells him before Hunter leans back in, pushing his lips hard against Sebastian's with overpowering emotions being poured into it, emotions he's held back for years.

Hunter still isn't sure if he should be doing this...he hasn't seen or spoken to the man for so long, but here he is, finally kissing him and holding him close. 

He'll think clearly later. And they will talk, just like Sebastian said. Hunter wants to savor this moment, especially when Sebastian doesn't seem to be so angry at him. He can't believe that this is all happening. 

When both boys fall back on the floor of the school library, their breathing heavy and their bodies shimmered in sweat, Hunter can't help but relive one of their nights together going almost exactly like this. 

He starts thinking, though, and he knows that he should start talking about...this...about them. 

So Hunter turns to Sebastian, who is lying besides him. Hunter almost speaks up, but he notices that Sebastian has his eyes closed and his breathing turns into snoring.  _Great_. 

Biting his lip, Hunter slowly scoots closer to him, but his eyes catch a glimpse of something shiny on Sebastian's left hand. Squinting, Hunter gently takes hold of his hand, taking a closer look. 

_Oh, fuck_...this is some kind of joke. This is surely a sick, sick joke that Sebastian had planned all along, to freak him out, to get back at him for not calling for the past goddamn ten years. 

Without making a sound, Hunter quickly gets his clothes back on and he's out of the library within minutes, desperately wanting to erase the last hour from his memory. He ignores the various people he passes by on his way down to leave the building--he just can't be here anymore, not even a second longer. 

He finally gets in his car and he drives for several blocks, making sure he's well away from fucking Dalton Academy, before he pulls over to let out his frustration by cursing and shouting and crying. 

Sebastian Smythe is engaged. That shiny thing on his left hand was a fucking engagement ring. 

_What if he just ignored Sebastian for another ten years?_


End file.
